The Great Dragon King
The Great Dragon King is the Two Hundred Forty third of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 5, 2018. Synopsis The Eggman Empire unleashed the Hollows to invade the Heavens to capture Triforce and to capture the rebel refugees, the Hueco Ghidorah was sent by Paul Eggman to locate and battle Murakumo Gekko the new Soul King. In response, Yahweh and Yula tasked the Knights of the Triforce and Murakumo's vassals to safe guard the Triforce. Will Murakumo stop Eggman's invasion of the heavens. Plot The Episode begins with flashback of the Bronze Saints meeting Murakumo Gekko, Vent and Aile, the legend of Hiko Seijuro IV and the encounter with the Nameless Order. Prologue= In the Eggman Empire's Mushroom Kingdom's super smash stadium, Unicorn Saint and the Leo Saint in orange armor make shots as in a wrestling match and the crowd is overpowered. Saori Kido organized this tournament to determine who will be best able to receive the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. She takes a look at several metal boxes adorned with animal motifs, above which stands another golden box, and wonders when Seiya will return from Minccina. In Minccina, the Pope, addresses Seiya and Cassios in Athena's Sanctuary. He tells these two finalists that the winner will receive Pegasus Cloth. By awakening the energy called Cosmo, which covers all the universe, Team Vent led by Murakumo Gekko cheers for Seiya as he defeats Cassios, winning the Pegasus Bronze Cloth. Later that night, After Seiya introduces himself to Murakumo Gekko and his friends Vent and Aile, he, his teacher and Team Vent were attacked by the Saint Shaina the following night, who does not want Seiya to take the Cloth. Using the Pegasus Cloth, Seiya defeats Shaina, and Murakumo Gekko helps Seiya find his elder sister, whom he was separated by a deceased man, Mitsumasa Kido, to become a Saint. His granddaughter, Saori Kido, tells him that if he participates in a competition against 9 other Bronze Saints, they will search for his sister. |-|Eggman's Colosseum= The Bronze Saints in the colosseum, Lionet Ban and Unicorn Jabu, continue their tournament match, with Jabu emerging as the victor. In the North Pole, Hyoga is visiting his deceased mother in a sunken ship at the bottom of a frozen sea. Then, after destroying an eternal ice wall, he earns the Cygnus Bronze Cloth. Hyoga heads to the Mushroom Kingdom to participate in the tournament, with the grand prize: the Gold Cloth for the winner. After Saori gives a presentation about the significance of the tournament, Cygnus Hyoga finally arrives. Hyoga's opponent, Hydra Ichi, seems to have an advantage with his poisonous horns, coming from his fists and even knees, which keep regenerating like the Hydra's heads, but they are useless. Thanks to Hyoga's Cloth, the poison never penetrated his body. Ichi is defeated by Hyoga's Diamond Dust. The match between Murakumo Gekko and Dragon Shiryu begins. Shunrei, a close friend of Shiryu's, arrives and tells him that his master, Roshi, is dying and needs to come back to the Five Ancient Peaks of Lushan. Shiryu's Rozan Rising Dragon and his diamond hard shield make him unstoppable, and it seems he is on his way to victory after knocking Murakumo down several times. Murakumo never gives up and starts to take the risk of unleashing the Dragon Gatling Attack. Shiryu, witnessing Murakumo's powerful attack and understanding his determaination, removes his Cloth and is eager to block most of his attacks. Eventually Murakumo Gekko had accidentally hit the weak spot, and winning the match. However, Shiryu's heart has stopped beating. With only four minutes before he succumbs, Seiya and Murakumo, with encouragement from his friends and the audience, attacks Shiryu in the same spot from the back, and restarts his heart, saving him. Meanwhile, Andromeda Shun's chain senses an enemy in the stadium. While in the hospital, as a token of appreciation for helping Seiya saving Shiryu, she meets Team Vent at Seiya's room. While talking to Mino, Seiya's childhood friend, she is glad to see that the boys Makoto, Akira and Tatsuya were pleased with the treats she had brought. After leaving the room to leave Seiya and Shiryu alone, they discover that they had disappeared. Shunrei already knew that they had returned to the stadium. Shiryu warns Seiya about the Phoenix Saint coming back from Hell. Back at the stadium, Unicorn Jabu and Andromeda Shun start their match, with Shun coming out on top, thanks to multiple attacks from his Nebula Chain. However, the chain warns Shun of an enemy located where the Gold Cloth is. Suddenly, the Phoenix Saint makes his appearance along with the Eight Deadly Mavericks before everyone in the audience, yet Shun senses a huge amount of hatred coming from the Saint. When sensing Team Vent, Phoenix removes the glasses on his helmet, and introduced himself as Ikki, Shun's older brother. Ikki tells Team Vent that he has been sent to retrieve the Gold Cloth and then kill them and all the orphans that were sent to become Saints because his training place, the Death Queen Island, was the worst place he could be sent. Ikki attacks Shun, much to the horror of his friends and the audience. Jabu tries to stop Ikki but is quickly defeated. He quickly defeats his opponent in the tournament, Wolf Nachi, with his illusion technique. Then, the Eight Deadly Mavericks, steal the Gold Cloth. Seiya swears to defeat him and retrieve the Cloth. Ikki shows no reaction to Team Vent entering the forest to Isshin Matoi's Mansion, and furiously pummels the Bronze Saints. Seiya is saved by the Gold Cloth, which allows Shiryū, Shun and Hyōga to give their Cosmo to Murakumo. Murakumo defeats Ikki, who realizes he has been selfish all time since all the other orphans also suffered while training. Seiya and the others try to make Ikki their comrade, but Docrates and his men arrive from the Sanctuary in Minccina make an attempt to kill Murakumo Gekko sacrifices himself by creating a huge avalanche with his Rising Phoenix to kill Docrates. |-|Battle of Nudist Beach= Six months after the defeat of Serpent, Team Vent and the Bronze Saints parted ways as said their good byes before Murakumo Gekko was given the Gold Cloth by Seiya. They have their different paths, Vent and Aile joined the ranks of the Galactic Guardians and the Bronze Saints pledged their loyalty to Saori Kido since learning that the three sovereigns are battling the forces of evil unlike any other while Murakumo was interested of creating his own imaginary friends based on both Life Fibers and the common sense of imagination. When Murakumo was 14 years old, he managed to create his own imaginary friend and he named it Izumo Kira. Upon reaching Izumo Kira's development, Murakumo and Izumo became the best friends. When entering the Matoi Residence. Izumo and Murakumo looked around in searching for food as they often get into fights with the Egg Daleks made of Life fibers, sent by Emperor Eggman and led by Nui Harime. As the chase began, Isshin unveiled the Scissor Blades to use against Egg Daleks, Nui Harime and Izumo Kira However, Nui overwhelmed the scientist and stabbed him repeatedly. Before she could deliver the final blow, Nui was distracted by the sound of Ryūko calling for her father, allowing Isshin to destroy her left eye with the purple Scissor Blade. Infuriated by this, Nui impaled Isshin to the wall with the red Scissor Blade, taking the purple blade for Eggman while Murakumo Gekko and Izumo Kira obtained the Kamui Senketsu before escaping from the Egg Daleks that can burn Isshin Matoi's mansion down. Unknown to Murakumo, Nui and Izumo Kira, Characters *Heroes **Velvet Crowe **Rokurou Rangetsu **Magilou **Seres **Eizen **Laphicet **Paul Gekko **Saya Uzuki **Benwick *Kushinada Clan **Celica Kushinada **Velvet Kushinada **Laphicet Kushinada **Paul Kushinada *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko **Kilik *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Returning Characters **Gekko Clan ***Izumo Kira **Team Vent ***Vent ***Aile **Nudist Beach *New Characters **Nameless Order ***Kirihara Takeaki ***Chiyoda Kanon ***Isori Kei ***Saegusa Mayumi ***Saijou Leonhart **Legendary Saints ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite Trivia *This Episode takes loosely based on Air Combat the video game. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon